Want & Need What's The Difference?
by Vlad Slays
Summary: Bella moves into Swan Academy School run and managed by Emmett. Emmett decides to put Bella and Edward in the same dorm room. Bella is to help control Edward's antics. Can she do it with help from the gang? AU & AH.. R&R Canon Couple...Eventually


Here I am. Oh My. Here at Swan Academy. My Great-Grandfather built this school so many years ago, and now my brother, Emmett Swan, and his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, runs it. They are both 27 and running a gorgeous HUGE school. WOW. My Dad Chief of Police here in Forks, Washington. My mother, whom I have been staying with for the past 16 years, left my dad when I was 7 months old and went to Florida to live and get away from Forks. When I was 13 my mother married a guy named Phil. Phil is great. But, I knew my mother wanted to spend time with her new husband without a child getting in the way. So here I am at Swan Academy on the first day back from summer break. I entered the office and saw my brother.

"Did you miss me Teddy-Boo?' I asked in a little child's innocent voice. He turned around and stood there gapping at me.

"My little sweet innocent Belly-Boo is all grown-up!'' He said, while coming up and giving one of those bone crushing hugs.

"Emmett, stop I can't breathe." I said. He put me down. "Here is your schedule, and dorm room. I know you wanted to be put with Alice, but I'm just going to tell you before you find out. I did put you with a Cullen. Edward Cullen." Before he could finish his speech...

"You want me to tame his player ways?" I asked politely. Of course Emmett would do that. He knows I don't take crap from any one and never will.

"Yes. He has been sent to me numerous times over the course of the last two weeks of school last year for making out with several girls during one period of class." He explained.

"Wow, this guy is really a pig isn't he?" I said. Rhetorical question.

"Well, it is great seeing ya, but I have to go. Love you Belly-Boo." He walked out of the office before I could respond. I looked the piece of paper he gave me. Room 22. Hmmm...I love that number. It's, I don't know, what you might call my lucky number or something. As I was walking through the hallway, I saw a short pixie type girl walking toward me.

"BELLA!!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at us at that point. "Omg, Bella you look terrific. I love those shoes. Gucci. I likely. I'm going to have to borrow them sometime." She rambled. Only Alice gets away with rambling and makes it sound like the best thing in the world.

"Hey, Ali. Did you know that I am rooming with your brother? I am so upset it's not even funny. How can Emmy think that I can tame his ways?'' Gr... Me and my ways of rambling, I'm beginning to think that I am around Alice too much.

"Hm..." Was all she said. Her eyes darted behind me. I suddenly felt someone behind me. VERY close to me. Almost touching. I turned around to see a gorgeous guy with copper hair, gorgeous green orbs, and muscles that aren't over-powering but just enough to where you could tell he was well-built.

"Isabella Swan. Or Bella as everyone calls you." He started. "Me, myself happen to like you name. It stands for 'beautiful' in French. Fitting for someone of your beauty." His voice was like velvet. Sweet, and smooth, but with masculinity.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"The one and only Edward Cullen. Your roommate." He said sweetly. Oh, I can see right through you.

"Mhmm, and who said that I would enjoy said situation?" I asked just as sweetly as he did. I batted my eyes. Guys always fall for that.

"Well, you're the one who asked your brother to do it." He said a little annoyed. Fine are we going to play that way?

"No, my brother thought that..." Before I could finish Emmett himself and finished my sentence for me.

"Thought that it would be a good idea if she tames your attitude and all that. I will not put up with your antics this year." He finished. "Now, Bella before I forget don't forget to call Renee and tell her you made it safely. Oh, and I had to lie to her, and tell her that you are staying with Alice so when she visits in February, you have to pretend that you are rooming with Alice, ok?" I just simply nodded.

"So, Bella shall we go see our room?" He asked sweetly. God, he needs to stop doing that before someone kicks him in the balls. And that someone just might be me. We walked to my –our – room, God, this is going to be hard. I pulled out my key from my pocket before he could fish his out of his wallet. _Men._ When the door opened up, I was instantly in shock. You wouldn't think that this was a boarding school. You would think that this was a 5-star mansion in the form of two en-suite bedrooms, a full sized kitchen, and HUGE living area. Oh, and don't forget the full sized dining room. Everything was light blue and white. The furniture in the living room included a huge couch, two arm chairs, a huge coffee table, a 72' inch plasma screen T.V., and two side tables. WOW, was all I could think of. The bedrooms were right across from each other. Great, now anytime I have my door open he can see what's going on inside. I walked into the bedroom on the right side of the hallway, and saw that my stuff was already there.

"Emmett told the decorators to do it girl colors. Alice un-packed everything. With of course help from Emmett." I jumped up in the air. I hadn't realized he was in here.

"Could you try to give me a little space? I don't know if all the girls you hang with values personal space but I do." I pushed him out of the room and closed the door in his face. The walls were a really light blue with purple and yellow polka-dots. Wow. Thank you Emmett. The bed was queen sized, and had a bright yellow comforter set on it, with purple frilly pillows. Beside of the bed was a night stand with an alarm clock, and a picture. I went over to the night stand and saw that the picture was of my mother and father while they were young. How did this get here? I thought. Must have been the part that Emmett pitched in. Again thanks Emmett. There was a walk-in closet on the left wall. I walked in and gasped. The closet was FULL! I never had this many clothes ever. I walked to the nearest garment bag, and saw the most gorgeous dress ever! It was a black strapless knee length dress with purple designs on the bust.

_**RING! RING!**_

"Hello?" I asked in my phone.

"Bella, how do you like your closet?" Stupid Pixie.

"Alice, why did you do this? Not that I appreciate it but—"Before I could finish my sentence she interrupted me.

"You're welcome. Consider a welcome home present" She hung up. I walked out of the closet and walked in the bathroom. There was a walk-in shower, a Jacuzzi bath tub, a toilet, a huge sink that looked as if you could fit a horse in it. What do they expect me to do? Wash clothes in the sink? They were a vanity mirror over top of the sink with lights over top of it. I walked back into my room, and lay on the bed. The past few weeks have been crazy and I can't help but wonder if the next year will be better.

* * *

So there you have it. I promise to update often hopefully once or twice a week. If not more. I really am devoted to this one. I have the next chapter to Badass Romance half way written. Another thing I need to know. If you want to be a character in this story, I need a group of BAD girls, and a few GOOD girls. So, if you want to be one of the characters review and in that review I need you to tell me your first name, hair and eye color, and if you want to be a GOOD or BAD girl. Thank you!


End file.
